Psychiatrist Out Of Prison
It .. has been some time. Quite frankly, Rung has lost track of the days--time tends to blur when one is sitting in an isolation chamber, with hardly anyone to speak to. For a little while he'd been keeping count of the cycles passing by tallying the number of times he saw sunlight appear and disappear from the window in the wall high above him. There had been many a mech in the cell across from him, but they were always eventually dragged away and taken to Primus knows where. Only Rung remained--and he had an odd little feeling in his spark deep down that the only reason why he hadn't succumbed to the fate of the other prisoners was because Prowl actually didn't want him to end up like all the others. The psychiatrist smiles a little at the thought, pulling out a small data pad he'd been allowed to sneak into jail with him--once again, the result of Prowl turning a purposeful blind optic. The slight orange mech begins recording. Day...? The cell in front of me remains unoccupied. And still, no visitors. As usual... Skids arrives at the Rodion station to check on a prisonner. A quick flash of his credentials as a member of the diplomcatic corp avoids an embarassing search. Skids signs in and heads for the cells area. Declining to have a guard present as the individual poses no threat. A little arguing, some common-sense and not long after Rung hears footsteps approaching. Rung's optics light up a little. "...Prowl?" Despite the fact that the officer had agreed to come visit him in jail, Rung hasn't seen him at all since the day he was arrested. He puts his data pad down and stands to see who has come to pay him a visit. Skids stops infront of Rung's cell "No need to be insulting." he says with a sly grin. "I must say I was glad to hear you survived the attack on the clinic but was quite surprised at you being here." Rung frowns. He doesn't think Skids should be insulted by the fact that he just called him Prowl. He gives the theoretician a puzzled look. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" he asks, his brows arching in confusion. Skids shakes his head "I do not think so but I know about you. Skids is the name. I currently have some free time to pursue some other angles. I was curious to hav a chat with you about what happened at the clinic and why you are here. It could be related to something else I working on." Rung gives Skids a curious look. "Skids.." He nods politely. "So you know about me. What do you know about me?" He's a little clueless as to the events that followed his 'death.' "Oh? What are you working on?" Skids shrugs "Not much so far. I know you were the resident psychiatrist at the clinic that was bombed." The theoritician grabs a stool to sit on infront of Rung's cell. "The news mentionned the Decepticons were behind it but I was wondering if that was really the case. Thought you might know more or know stuff that was not publicly shared." He takes a small pause "As for what I am working on...I just have an interest in knowing who really torched the Academy and more importantly why." Rung pauses, sighing a little. He chooses his words carefully. He doesn't really want to further incriminate himself, but he still wants to speak the truth. "We will never truly know the answer to that unless we find the perpetrator. As for what I think.. well, it doesn't really matter and it's hard to recall everything that happened that day," he says quietly. "I do not know," he answers Skids. "Who do you think did it?" Skids does not want to voice his actual suspicions as they would be way too outrageous but... "The reports say the Decepticons were behind it. I have no reasons to doubt the police on this but I want the motive. I want the Why. Why would the Academy be a target? Was it all a way to get to Senator Shockwave? Were they after someone else? Destroying a school for higher learning is strange." "..." Once again Rung must choose his words wisely. "These are not answers people like you and me may ever know. There are secrets hidden, deep down, that the government never wants to be revealed. And they will do everything within their power to make sure that information stays confidential." He pauses. "You must be an outlier. What is your ability?" Skids decides to play the game "What makes you think I am an outlier? I studied at the academy that is true but that is where all theoretician train." Rung shrugs. "If you were simply a theoretician, I do not think you would have made it your personal project to find out why the Academy was torched. Why would you ask that question, anyhow?" Rung presses Skids. Skids continues to play "My work ground to a halt because of that event. I am now working for the diplomatic corp through stretching my function across social theories." He leans forward a bit "If I was an outlier I would probably be in the cell right across from you. You know the senate has basically outlawed outliers. Their existance throws a wrench into the whole functionist theory." Rung shrugs. "Well, I suppose," he says nonchalantly, "but you didn't actually answer my question. The one about why you originally asked that question in the first place. If you're not an outlier, then why would you worry about me accusing you of being one? There's no valid proof so why worry, mm?" Skids chuckles "Do I look worried? I was just curious as to what would lead you to that conclusion. I must admit that these days common sense seems almost like a super-power so if I am an outlier that would be my ability. Common Sense. Another question for you...If you were a victim in the bombing. Why are you here?" "No," Rung says, "but the fact that you deflected my question with a question reveals that you may have something to hide after all." He laughs. "But what am I saying, don't we all?" He shrugs. "I was accused of being associated with the Decepticons. But no matter, my clinic along with all my possessions are gone. I would have been an Empty and that's perhaps not any better than being in here." He sighs. "I haven't heard from or seen any of my friends in .. well, a very long time. I wish I could apologize for incriminating them." Skids raises an eyebrow but not as impressively as Rung can "Accused of being associated with the Decepticons and yet...They blow up your place? If you did nothing wrong how did you incriminate someone?" "Well, according to the news coverage, I was an information leak so they wanted to get rid of me." Rung however, does not confirm that this is the truth. "I.." his gaze shifts downward, he's said too much. "I gave them information that the Senate wanted to keep confidential." Skids nods "I see...So you gave confidential information to the Decepticons and to reward you they try to kill you and they torch your clinic." A small pause "Well that makes so much more sense." Yes that was dripping with sarcasm. "No... that isn't.." Rung sighs. "I gave confidential information to my friends, not the Decepticons. If you really must know I never associated with them. But that's what everyone believes, so what else can I say? Being in jail may be safer than being an Empty." Skids ponders what Rung is saying "Are your friends Decepticons? Because if they are not. Then you cannot stay detained forever and there is probably no evidence or at the very least it is shoddy evidence." Rung places a hand his helm and sighs. "I do not know. How should I? I was in hiding and then I was jailed. As I said before, I haven't heard or seen any of them in ages." He looks away sadly. "I only hope that they are better off now that I'm out of the picture." Skids witholds a small grin "Sounds like you are making yourself feel guilty and are suffering from low self-esteem. I suggest you discuss those feelings with someone more qualified than me. Someone like a psychiatrist?" Yes a shrink joke hoping to cheer Rung up. Rung doesn't think it's very funny. He frowns. "...I only say that because the government could easily use association with me as a reason to jail them or make them into fugitives. I do not regret sharing that information with them. It was their right to know. I am sorry, however, for what happened to them because of it." He folds his arms, huffing. "If you were hoping you could play psychiatrist with me, sorry, but the only thing to be gained from that is entertainment for you. You hardly look like you could be a qualified physician of any sort." Skids chuckles and stops short of bursting in laughter. "Yes I suppose I do not have the 'qualified physician' profile. I will not pretend to be a psychiatrist but I did read a few books. I am familiar with certain concepts and theories namely when projecting theoretical behaviour model on a planetary or society level." A quick look at his chrono "Seems my time here is up. I will need to head back to the office." He stands and gets ready to leave "If I have a few names for your friends I can always look up and see what news I find of them." "Wait!" Rung says. He sighs. "Thank you. But I'd rather see them myself. However, I'm afraid... that may not be possible." He sits down. "What use is it, anyhow? It is likely that the next time you attempt to visit me, I won't be here." He glances blankly at the cell across from him. "Many mechs have come and gone from that cell. And it is my intuition that jailed mechs don't stay jailed for long. They go.. somewhere else. Somewhere unspeakable. Sentinel's second in command has managed to keep me here this long. But I do not know for how much longer." Skids stays silent for a few seconds "With information I could probably spring you out on a technicality. The problem with wrongfully jailing people is that it is easy to use the letter of the law to overturn a partisan decision." "What information?" Then Rung realizes what he has unknowingly insinuated. His optics widen. "You w-would? N-no! Do you realize what kind of trouble you could get in for getting me out? But the Senate thinks I am a criminal, a Decepticon. I cannot remedy that, even though I have never desired anything except to help those in need. I wouldn't expect you to..." He sinks back in his cell, thinking of Blast Off and Arcee. He hopes they're alright... Skids gives Rung a sly grin "I am not talking about breaking you out because that would a crime. Just 'accelerating legal procedures that proves unjust imprisonnement'. Like I said...I just need some names to run a few leads and I should be able to sort the paperwork out." "No!" Rung cries, gripping the bars of his cell. "If the Senate discovers you are trying to free me or prove that I am innocent--" he cringes. "They will deal justice as they see fit. I know things they do not want exposed." He pauses. "I am certain they know who bombed my clinic. I suspect it may have been part of their plan to rid themselves of me. In that case.. there is nothing you can do. Law is not your skill set, and even then I doubt there is much that can be done on that end." Skids says "My work with the diplomatic corp means I had to get familiar with many aspects of the law. It would not take much for me to find a loophole or something that would simply force the officers to release you without the Senate having to approve. If the loophole proves true, then the officers must let you go or become criminals themselves. The law is funny thay way." "Rest yourself, friend, " Rung says, "I may only be kept here in a jail cell until next cycle, who knows. It could even be as soon as after you leave me. And surely you could not do anything within that amount of time." "...you claim to be a talented individual," Rung comments, "knowing some psychiatry and also an expert on the law. What an unlikely combination," he says, "how old are you?" Skids smiles and gives him a little wave "Allright then." He stops just short of the door "Not that old to be honest. I graduated from the theoretician course two years ago." He shrugs "What can say? I enjoy reading about all sorts of things." "...Two years??" Rung sounds incredulous. He is either a braggart or.. but he didn't seem to be the type to brag. "That is a ridiculously short amount of time to have learned all that you claim to know," Rung says, arching his brows at him. Just then, Skids is met by a couple of guards. They frown at him. "Looks like you've overstayed," they say to him, heading for Rung's cell. "..." Rung gives Skids a sad look. "It was nice meeting you. And nice knowing you, short, but sweet, I suppose." He turns his attention to the guards, his expression sad. Skids waves the guard's concerns away "It is not a problem. I did not get the information I was after. I will return in a cycle or two. You guys are not moving him are you?" "What's it to you, chump," one of them sneers at Skids. "Yeah," the other affirms, "who cares? Ha! Not me." They unlock the door to Rung's cell, and drag him out roughly. Rung is afraid, but he tries not to show it. Instead, he grabs the data pad he had been using earlier and clings to it. Unfortunately, the guards notice and are none too pleased. "Hey, slagger, you're not supposed to have that!" One of the guards bellows at the terrified Rung. He reaches down and tries to snatch it from the tiny psychiatrist. But Rung moves aside, his optics wide in desperation. "No, please.. it's all I have.." The guard glares at Rung and grabs his wrist, shoving him to the ground while the other yanks the data pad out of his hands. "Punk, what did you think was going to happen if you resisted?" He kicks the psychiatrist's tiny frame. Skids takes a more dignified stance "First of all as I explained. I am with the Senate's diplomatic corps. This mech has information that I need. So I will need to talk to him again soon." Skids suddenly looks interested in the datapad "Maybe the information I need is on that. Do not damage it." "Oh yeah?" one of the guards says to Skids, folding his arms. "Well, we can just get it out of him now. No better time than the present, right?" He smirks and subspaces the datapad. The other guard twists Rung's arm behind his back and slams him into the ground again, while the other guard steps on Rung's helm and bears down. "Alright, whatever it is he wants, you better tell him or..." he takes out a TechVolt and brandishes it. Rung yelps in pain. "...." He can't exactly talk because his face is being pushed into the ground... Despite carrying more hidden weapons than the entire Rodion PD Skids can't really turn the place into a shooting gallery. The diplomat walks over to the restrained Rung and puts one knee on the ground so he can hear "Allright now. I did not want to do this. I really wish there was another way but I guess I will sort things out later." He snatches the guards arm that holds the TechVolt and yanks the device towards the other guard to shock him follow by kick which send the shocked guard into the wall. Skids wraps his arm around the TechVolt holding guard in order to lock him in place as he feels the surprised guard trying to yank the stick back. Skids helps him and pushes the stick towards the guard's face as the poor guy yanks. Quickly followed by knife chop to the vocalizer component. This almost feels like some Metallikato movie. Skids throws the stunned speechless guard further into the cell, yanks Rung out. Before shutting the cell he goes for two open hand strike at the side of the recovering mech's head and throws him into the cell as well. "I HATE having to do that. You will get me in SO much trouble." When the diplomat leans forwards and says he wishes there was another way to do this, Rung just readies himself for a tsunami of pain. He braces himself, shutting off his optics. But then, he feels nothing. And abruptly, there's loud commotion coming from ... his cell?! Oh dear, it would appear that Skids has incapacitated the guards. They're now lying in Rung's cell, stasis locked. "...?!" Rung stares at Skids. "I.. I-I told you not to!" He stumbles forwards weakly. "Where did you learn /that/?" Skids looks around and shrugs "It is a hobby of mine. I did some Metallikato for a year or two. We need to get out of here before anyone realizes what happened. Play along and act natural." Skids heads for the exit with Rung in tow. "As I was saying Rung. The law can only keep one in detention so long without submitting evidence. Afterall the law is equal for everyone. I am glad we could sort this out this quickly. We will head to my office to discuss my fees." He details a bunch of law stuff as he intends to walk Rung right out the front door like a recently freed accused. "..." Rung hurriedly follows Skids, his mind reeling. That all happened... so fast. "Metallikato?!" He deadpans. "How many skillsets do you have.." he mutters, although that question isn't really directed towards Skids. "Fees.. right." Rung nods, playing along with Skids' facade. Skids walks towards the building's exit "Yes fees. We can settle this in multiple installments depending on your wage and what your profession brings in. I will also need to talk to Orion Pax about some recently discovered facts on a case he is working." Rung follows Skids as they head for the building's exit, his expression inquisitive. "Yes, yes of course, that's all well and good," Rung says. But as soon as they exit the building and appear to be a safe distance away, Rung has to ask his burning question. "How on Cybertron did you manage to learn everything you know in the amount of time that you have lived??" Skids looks back at the station and walks away trying to mingle in the crowd. He speaks ow enough not to be heard by other people. "You were right earlier. I am one of them. My ability is super-learning. I can learn and master subjects in a fraction of the time a normal mech would need. Once I master a subject enough, I grow bored and move on to something else." Rung's optics widen. "What?" he sputters. "That's... that's just an urban legend in the realm of psychology. It's.. impossible. No one has ever had an ability like that. Alright, given, you are a talented individual. But that cannot be the explanation why. It's too.. improbable and ridiculous. The stuff of fairytales!" However, Rung cannot deny that's he's fascinated.